Although several novel agents are currently in clinical trials for eosinophilic disorders, none has demonstrated efficacy in reducing blood and tissue eosinophilia in all subjects. Additional treatment approaches are clearly needed. We sought to explore the potential of the human eosinophil surface receptor epidermal growth factor-like module containing mucin-like hormone receptor 1 (EMR1) as a therapeutic target for eosinophilic disorders. EMR1 expression was assessed in blood and bone marrow specimens from eosinophilic and healthy subjects, cell lines, CD34(+) cells differentiated in vitro, and tissue biopsy specimens by using flow cytometry, quantitative PCR, and immunostaining. Eosinophil targeting by a novel, humanized, afucosylated anti-EMR1 IgG1 was evaluated in vitro by using a natural killer cell-mediated killing assay and in vivo in cynomolgus monkeys. Analysis of blood and bone marrow cells from healthy and eosinophilic donors and in vitro-differentiated CD34(+) cells confirmed restriction of human EMR1 surface and mRNA expression to mature eosinophils. Tissue eosinophils also expressed EMR1. Although EMR1 was highly expressed on eosinophils from all subjects, surface expression was negatively correlated with absolute eosinophil counts (r = -0.46, P < .001), and soluble plasma levels correlated positively with absolute eosinophil counts (r = 0.69, P < .001), suggesting modulation of EMR1 in vivo. Nevertheless, afucosylated anti-EMR1 mAb dramatically enhanced natural killer cell-mediated killing of eosinophils from healthy and eosinophilic donors and induced a rapid and sustained depletion of eosinophils in monkeys. These studies showed that EMR1 expression is restricted to mature blood and tissue eosinophils. Targeting of eosinophils with afucosylated anti-EMR1 antibody shows promise as a novel treatment for eosinophilic disorders.